Truth and Dares with BTR
by sub-ice diamond
Summary: Come and read my truth and dare story! its different from others but has a tons of laughs. no flames or bad reviews, if you don't like it don't read it! its simple as that. enjoy my story.
1. Chapter 1

Truth and dares with Big Time Rush

chapter 1:intro of boys

me:*plays with a machete on a person*

Edward: what are you doing and why is there blood all over you!* comes into my torture chamber room*

me:... you have no proof of me killing a Mary-sue*hides machete*

Edward: yes I do! Look at yourself, all cover in blood!

*a puff of smoke appear*

me: HA! What blood?* twirls, throwing the machete... missing Edward*

Edward: you need HELP! *screams*

me: La La La *skips away*****

* * *

*a bunch of soldiers come in with two guys in each arms*

me: put them on the floor, but don't drop them! Or ill rip your head off! (I yelled, sitting on my throne)

*the soldiers gently drop the eight boys on the floor, bowing and leaving the main chamber*

ROXXY: so... what are you going to do with those guys? (comes in eating a sandwich)

me: I don't know (shrugs) play truth or dare (reads a book out if nowhere about clowns)

sub-ice D: shall I wake them up master? (pets a penguin)

me: I guess if you want...ROXXY!

ROXXY: yes master? What shall I do for you? (finishes sandwich)

me: get the the (snaps fingers, trying to remember what I suppose to do and say) wrist collars and make me a sandwich...please!

ROXXY: right away! (disappears away as the flames burn her body)

me:(snaps fingers as a cage appear, holding the boys) do your thing sub!

Sub-ice D:(throws penguin out the window. Melts the ice crystal poles, turning into water, throwing water at the 8 boys)

knight: hmm what? (wakes up as the rest of his friends do to).

Mitchel: what the... where are we!

Garcia&Diamond: HELP! (the two brunettes scream/yelled, waking the other 4)

Henderson: can you keep it d... (yells but then sees his look a like) THE HELL?!

Me:(still reading a book about clowns)

Mitchel: YOUR ME!

Henderson: NO YOUR ME!

Maslow: Logan who are... the FUCK! Why the hell are their two of you!

Diamond:( cue girly scream) WHY AM I WET!

Me:(still reading book)

Pena: the hell, whats going on?! Where are we?

Maslow: I don't know, but those boys look like us (points at the boys)

Schmidt: most importantly, where are we?

Me: you are in my main chamber duh (throws book at a random direction, hearing a bang)

Knight: well can you let us out?

Me: mm...no! (goes back to reading a book)

Pena: didn't you throw that book away?

Me: this is a different book now

Maslow: how to kill...Edward Cullen?

Me: better love story then twilight (shrugs and keeps reading)

boys: true

me: so, I guess I should end this intro then. Please leave a truth or dare review for these lovely boys and if you want. I can do the dares to and so will my sub-ice diamond and ROXXY Blade bye!

*disappears*

big time babies will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2 The whacking stick is born!

Chapter 2 The whacking stick is born!

Me:*comes back with a blood covered machete and a sack*

Edward: what the heck is that?

Me: nothing you can prove!*runs away*

Edward: hey come back here!*runs after me*

* * *

coming into the room with a stinky pot in my arms. "Guess who's back!

The boys shouted, "LET US OUT!"

I then yelled back. "NO!"

"And why not!?" Kendall knight said.

"Because it wont be fun" I said, placing the pot down.

"Then why are their, two of us" pointing to himself and his look a like.

"To make it more fun duh! Having only four guys here is so old and same. I wanted try something new"

"So double the trouble, makes it more fun for you?" said Pena.

"Yup! Now quit whining and blahhing, cause we got some reviews!" throwing down

a file, that has a name 'Torture 1' "lets get this party started".

*AngelChick1432 5/11/13 . chapter 1

I dare Kendall to speak baby talk for 5 chapters.. I dare James to get his hair shaven off. I dare Logan to have to speak Japanese for 3 chapters and everytime he speaks English he gets hit with a stick. Nothing for Carlos since: I LOVE YOU AND WANT YOU SOOOOO BAD! The End.

"Aw! I can only whack Logan?" mock frowning in disappointment.

"But, which one" said, Pena.

"HIM!" as both Logan's point at each other.

"I say both master, they look quite whackable" ROXXY said carelessly.

"Is that even a word?" Henderson question the girl.

"In my book yes" I said.

H&M:0.0-

"Now for the next" looking at my watch "something minutes, both of you Logan's need to speak Japaneses! And also Kendall's talk in baby or else! I'll whack you with the whack you upside the head!"

"Your so..."

"Slow?"

"No" Maslow said.

"Meh, I cant really be mean to you guys. I love you to much! You mean so much to me, plus you guys sing amazing" I said, being deep.

"Plus she has posters and articles of you boys on her walls and a bed covering, pillow a d shirt from your last summer tour...also your CD's too!" sub-ice diamond included.

"You wuv us, hat uch?" talking in baby, but looks surprise.

"Uo, talking like aby" knight said, also talking into baby.

"Both of you are!...wait Logan's are you talking in Japanese?" said Carlos.

"Well duh! What you wanted them to do.. bake a pie?" I said, turning to Carlos.

I face palm myself.

"What you said pie" Garcia defended.

"I know what I said! Huh anyway, Henderson Mitchell are you talking in Japanese yet?" looking at the boys.

"幸せ？" Logan Mitchell said, Japanese. (happy?)

"What?...ow! What was that for!" Henderson yelp in pain.

"For not speaking in Japanese!" as I keeps whacking Henderson.

"少なくとも私は日本語を話す方法を学ぶ"Mitchell said. (at least I learn how to speak Japanese)

"Was it 'how to learn Japanese for dummies?'" I said, looking at the boy.

"...多分"he mumbled. (maybe)

Henderson look at his clone knowing what he said.

"何？私は退屈していた。プラスジェームズはバスを占有しました"Mitchell protested. (what!? I was bored, plus James was hogging the bathroom!)

"Hey! Beauty takes a long time to do" diamond respond.

Sitting on the my throne, I read a book out of nowhere.

"私は推測してみましょう、あなたは、グループ内のスマート1じゃない？" looking at his clone.(let me guess. Your not the smart one in the gruop)

"No" glares at Mitchell.

I whack Logan again with a stick "both of your dares are over" lies "well, except for both of you Kendall's, you need to know to keep talking like that, for like 5 more chapters"

"Pooy!" Schmidt & Knight said, cutely.

"Ok next...WOO HOO! Sub-ice diamond! Get the razor or whatever thing machine...better yet, get me my machete" I say, all happy and excited for the dare.

Boys: 0.0...

"I wont be using the machete on you boys"

boys:*sigh in relief*

"She is using it on Jacob" ROXXY inform them.

Boys: Ok?"

"Your going cut him again?" Sub- Ice Diamond ask.

"Yup!"as sub brings the razor and machete.

"Why?" Maslow said.

"He didn't give me his cookies, when I asked for them!" snapping my fingers, as a chair appear. With straps on either sides of it "Ok James get on the chair"

M&D: Which one" they said in confusion.

"The one that my oc's pick" snapping my fingers once more. By the time either of them could speak, ROXXY and Sub-Ice Diamond grabbed Maslow by his arms. Lifting the 20 something year old guy, carrying him to the chair. Once he was on the chair, he was instantly strapped by the chair.

"Wait! Why me?! Why not him" he began to panic.

"Don't worry, Diamond will get his turn...now calm down, you act like I'm going to do this while being blind folded... which that would be so cool!" all happy.

"WAIT WHAT!?" looks at me horrified of what I said, he moved more in the chair.

"Stop moving! I wont do that either. I ain't that stupid James" reassuring him.

"You promise?"

I nod like an idiot.

"Ok" gulping then mumbles "I know I'm going regret this so bad"

"what so bad?" I look at Maslow.

"Nothing!" he said quickly giving me a smile.

"Ok then..." I said, grabbing the razor, turning it on as I began to shave Maslow hair off.

5 minutes later...

"There ta da!" drops razor and pulls out a mirror out of nowhere, showing a bald Maslow.

The rest of the boys turn and look at Maslow head, then began busting out laughing.

"My hair?!" touching his scalp.

"That would be twenty dollars" I said.

"What?! No! You have my hair off, I'm not paying you" he said.

"Fine... Oh ROXXY!" I call out innocently.

ROXXY then picks up James, by his collar. Giving the boy a face as her red eyes began glowing bloody red "pay her or you will get hurt"

"Ok ok, I will" goes into his pockets and pull out a twenty. Giving it to me.

"Thank you!" taking it. Started to skip around like a slow girl. "ok whats next?"

pink panther 123 5/11/13 . chapter 1

OMG THIS SOUNDS AMAZZZZZZZZZZING!

knight-make out with Jo for an hour ;)  
Schmidtpena-have an adorable tickle fight :D love ur bromance  
Mitchell-tell shes retarded  
Henderson-kiss Roxxy  
Garcia-paint ur helmet pink  
Diamond-shave ur hair  
Maslow-flirt with Fox :'D

"Awesome!" I cheer.

"What?" Diamond said.

"Yes!" Maslow fist pumped.

"No, not my beautiful hair!" he covers his arms on his head.

"To dam bad! Its not the end of the world for you" plays with a paper ball.

"What are you doing?" Pena said.

"Nothing, you can prove" I throw the paper ball at a random direction "now go have a tickle fight with Schmidt"

"Ickle ight?" Schmidt said confuse.

"Yes, since your brother love, is better then kames, kogan, jarlos and other. But I prefer jarlos but any who TICKLE!"

S&P:*began to poke each other*

"Wow really?"

"What? We're not in the mood to tickle" Pena said.

"Do it, or I whack both of you with my whacking stick" shows the wooden object.

"Ok fine" as him and Schmidt began to tickle each other.

"... Henderson go kiss my oc" I told him.

"... what if she kills me?" he asked.

"She wont! But its not my fault if she burns your mouth ir lips"

"Ok... wait what?!: he looks at me then at ROXXY.

"Do I have to kiss him?" the warrior question.

"Yes! And i'll even throw in a red balloon for you" I negotiate with my oc.

"Really? Do you actually think she would do it for a red balloon? "Maslow said looking at me.

"YES! I WANT THE BALLON!" ROXXY then goes over to Henderson, pulling him into a big kiss. "Mmmm"

* 5 minutes later*

"Mmmmmmmmm wha!" she pushes Henderson off her. Leaving a surprise Logan. "done!"

"Dange" Pena spoke up.

"Logan, you alright man" Maslow helps his friend up.

"Yeah... whoa" he touches his lips. "whoa, that kiss was... whoa"

"Yeah yeah... now where is may balloon!" ROXXY began to be impenitent.

"here it is!" I pull out a red balloon, from the stinky pot.

"woo hoo!" she rakes the balloon, began to skip.

"she love red balloon" Garcia ask.

"yup! Now go paint your helmet"

"do I have too?" looking at me.

"yes, and ill even throw in a paint ball gun hu hu?" I poked Carlos head.

"no... I cant do it, my helmet is my baby"

"if I give you a year supply of corn dogs, would you paint your helmet pink?"

Garcia thinks for a second and responds. "make it double?"

"yes"

"deal" he takes the paint ball gun, and shoots at his black helmet. Which now becomes a pink helmet. "now, where are are my corn dogs?

I snap my fingers as a bunch of corn dogs appear around him.

"sweet!" he dives in to an ocean full of corn dogs "nom nom nom"

Pena starts to laugh at his clone, then stops. "can you do that to me with skittles?"

"if someone puts it as a dare, I guess I can make it happen" looking for the stinky pot.

"あなたがのために何をお探しですか?" said Mitchell. (what are you looking for?)

"something for the next dare" I pull out a glove "found it!"

"whats that?" Maslow ask.

"my portal opener glove, I thought noob took it"

"he did but I got it back" Sub-Ice Diamond answered.

Boys:?

I put on my glove, activating it. I walk over and touch a wall, opening a portal. "Kendall, go in and make out with Jo. You got an hour!"

"weet! ye orever!" he runs into the portal.

"pshh yeah right!" I say closing the portal.

"your going get him back aren't you?" Maslow said.

"yup! No one escapes my torture chamber. Now go flirt with a fox"

"my dog!? Im not going flirt with my dog!?" he objected.

"who said you were? How don you know you weren't going to flirt with Megan fox huh?" I shot back.

"wait I was?" he said.

"well you were but its to late. You ruin your chance"

"I'm sorry" he apologize.

I wipe my fake tear away. "go flirt with a fox!"

As if on cue. ROXXY comes in with a brown-reddish fox.

"um hey good looking, whats uh cooking?" James Maslow ask unknown what to say to the animal.

The fox looks at James.

"I haven't seen you lately, where have you been all my life"

the fox starts to get offended.

"your red-brown coat brings out your eyes"

fox starts to growl deadly at James.

"i think he likes you" I say.

The fox starts growl and chase James. Maslow then starts to run being chase by a wild animal and scream "HELP!"

"whatever you do, don't let him bite you!" I yell back at him.

"wait why!?" as he keeps running.

"i forgot to mention that fox has rabies"

Boys: why did you get a fox with rabies?

"I was going to give the fox to a Mary sue as peace offering"

James kept running from the fox. "ok Logan, I think you have to tell Camille that she is a retard "

"あなたが知っている方法?" he said still speaking in Japanese. (how you know)

"I'm just guessing, her so go and tell her that"

Logan gulps as I wave to him like an idiot. He goes to a portal then comes back with a big red mark on his face.

"how she take it?" pena ask.

"彼女は私は本当にハードに平手打ち"(she slapped me really hard)

"that's what you get, for calling her retard"

"not helping" he glared at me.

"whatever, Diamond! Its time for your dare... Diamond? Diamond?... Now where he fope is that boy" o look around.

"hes not in the closet" said a voice from the closet.

"... sub get him out of there and into the chair" I poof into a barber uniform, with a blue mustache.

"what is with the blue mustache and barber outfit" Maslow question me.

"Cant a girl dress up?"

"yeah, but you in that outfit... what are you planning?" Pena question me too.

"nothing bad" I said.

"why do I get a feeling..."

"... that I'm not going to do anything bad" I finished Garcia sentence.

"I guess..."

"now.. shaving time baby!"

"but my hair!" Diamond half-yell

"you do know, it will grow back and make you even more hotter" I persuade him.

"really?" he looked at me.

"yes" I lie to him.

"that's a total lie" Edward Cullen appear out of nowhere.

Boys: EDWARD CULLEN!?" they look at him.

"Quiet you! Your just jealous, cause he!" I pointed at James Diamond. "Is cute and hot. Your just plain dead and sparkly...ROXXY!" calling out on my oc.

On you cue, ROXXY burst into flames from behind Edward and takes him with her to the Netherealm.

"... Dam!" Pena said.

"How?... Ow!" Henderson said, as I hit him with the whacking stick.

I jump on Diamond and started turn on the razor and shave his hair off.

"Ahhhh!" Diamond scream out.

Sub-ice diamond hold down Diamond as I finish shaving him.

"You see nothing bad happen" I turn off the razor and got off of Diamond. "well I believe that is it for this chapter. Leave a review and follow me or add me as a fav and I will see you next time... bye!"


End file.
